black ops
by CAstLe01
Summary: .


[Pink]  
You can sound the alarm  
you can call out your guards  
you can fence in your yard  
you can pull all the cards  
but I won't back down  
oh no I won't back down  
Oh no,

[Eminem]  
Cadillac Sevilles, Coupe Devilles  
brain dead rims yeah stupid wheels  
girl I'm too for real  
lose your tooth and nails  
try to fight it, try to deny it  
stupid you will feel  
what I do, I do at will  
shooting from the hip, yeah boy shoot to kill  
half a breath left on my death bed  
screaming F that yeah super ill  
baby what the deal  
we can chill, split half a pill and a happy meal  
f-ck a steak slut  
I cut my toes off and step on the receipt before I foot the bill  
listen garden tool don't make me introduce you to my power tool  
you know the f-cking drill  
how you douche bags feel knowing you're disposable?  
summers eve Massengill  
shady's got the mass appeal baby crank the sh-t  
cause it's your God-damn jam  
you say that you want your punchlines a little more compact  
well shawty I'm that man  
these other cats aint metaphorically where I'm at man  
I gave Bruce Wayne a Valium and said  
settle ya f-ckin ass down I'm ready for combat-man  
get it calm batman?  
nah, aint nobody whose as bomb and as nuts  
lines are like mum's cat scans  
cause they f-cking go ba-na-nas (bananas)  
hunny I applaude that ass  
swear to God man these broads can't dance  
Ma show 'em how it's done  
spazz like a God Damn Taz, yeah

[Chorus]

[Eminem Verse 2]  
Girl shake that ass like a Donkey with Parkinsons  
make like Michael J. Fox is in your drawers, playin' with an Etch-a-Sketch  
betcha that you'll never guess who's knocking at your door  
people hit the floors  
yeah tonight ladies you gon get divorced  
girl forget remorse, I'ma hit you broads with  
Chris's force like you pissed him off  
talented with the tongue muthf-cker  
you aint gotta lick in yours  
hittin' licks like I'm robbin' liquor stores  
makin' cash registers sh-t their draws  
think you spit the raw  
I'm an uncooked slab of beef  
laying on your kitchen floor  
otherwords I'm off the meat rack  
bring the beat back  
bring me two extension chords  
I'mma measure my dick sh-t i need 6 inches more  
f-ck my dicks big b-tch  
need I remind you that I don't need the f-cking swine flu to be a sick pig  
you're addicted I'm dope  
I'm the longest needle around here  
need a fix up I'm the big shot  
get it dicks nuts  
your just small boats little pricks  
girl you think that other pricks hot  
I'll drink gasoline and eat a lit match  
'fore I sit back and let 'em get hot  
better call the cops on 'em, quick, fast  
shady's right back on your bitch ass  
white trash with half a six pack in his hatchback  
trailer hitched a-ttached to the back (dispatch)

[Pink - Chorus]

[Eminem - Verse 3]  
Bitch am I the reason that your boyfriend stopped rapping  
does a bird chirp, Lil Wayne slurps syrup til he burps  
and smokes purp does a wordsearch gets circles wrapped around it like  
you do when I come through, I'd like you to remind yourself  
of what the f-ck I can do when I'm on the mic  
or your the kind of girl that I can take a liking to  
psych, I'm spiking you like a football  
been this way since I've stood a foot tall  
your'e a good catch with a sh-tty spouse  
got a pretty mouth and a good jaw  
gimme good brain  
watch the wood grain, don't want no cum stain  
bitch you listening tryna' turn me down  
slut I'm talking to you, turn me back up  
are you insane tryna talk over me in the car  
shut the f-ck up while my sh-ts playin'  
I'ma sh-t stain on the underwear of life  
lyrics courtesy of  
whats the saying? where there's thunder there's lightening  
and they say that it never strikes twice in the same place  
then how the f-ck have I been hit six times  
in three different locations  
on four separate ocassions?  
and you can bet your stanking ass  
that I've come to smash everything in my path  
fork was in the road took the pyschopath  
poison ivy wouldn't have me thinking rash  
so hit the dance floor cutie while I do my duty on this microphone  
shake your booty shawty Im the sh-t  
why you think Proof used to call me doody.  
[End]


End file.
